From Geek to Glamour
by orangeyblub
Summary: Lucy is a geek... NOT. She has to hide herself in order not to be called names again. She has a voice of an angel, beauty of a model, and grace like no other. 6 boys have transferred to her school... Will they find out and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I really like the idea of Lucy being a geek and stuff so yeah! I don't own Fairy Tail!

Lucy POV

I'm sitting down in Homeroom, waiting for something to happen. I just know something is. I sigh and listen to the teacher say something about transfer students.

"Are they male or female?" Saaya the slut said.

"All male." Gildarts sensei replied.

My eyebrows shot up. More than one? Male? I sigh while the other girls squeal. Sluts.

(While Lucy is thinking)

Grey's POV

I sigh, waiting for the teacher to show us in. I sigh when I hear the girls scream. I peek at Loki, who is grinning, Sting, who is smirking, Rogue, emotionless, Natsu, clueless as ever. Idiot. And lastly, Laxus, frowning. The teacher calls for us and we take a breath and step in.

Normal POV

Once the

6 boys step inside the room, the girls start screaming their heads off. Lucy flinches and growls.

She stands up and yells in sync with Erza,

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"

"Thank you Prez and Heartfillia-san."

Erza smiles while Lucy grunts and puts her headphones in. The boys stand there, wide-eyed, looking at the flat chested, brown haired, sea foam green eyes, thick glasses, and pale skin. (LUCY) They shake their hands and introduce themselves.

Lucy POV

"Yo! My name is Grey Fullbuster! Nice to meet you!"

"Ummm... Grey-san? Where are your clothes?" A girl stuttered.

"F***!"

"Lovely ladies, please don't mind him. My name is Loki, nice to meet you my lovelies..."

"KYA!"

I sigh... a playboy, just great.

"Yo! I'm Sting, the strongest person at this school!"

The girls squeel while I sigh. This is retarded.

"...I'm Rogue."

The girls swoon, I sweat drop. He didn't say anything though...

"I'm Natsu, nice to meet you!"

The girls smiled,at his 'cuteness'. He might be alright.

"I'm Laxus. nice to meet you."

"..KYA!~"

I sigh and see the staring at me.

**Choose which pairing to do! Luv Ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail~

Lucy POV

Why are they staring at me? I have no aesthetically pleasing features. The girls, besides Prez, were looking for the one they were staring at, and glaring at almost everyone. They eyes glared at me. I stared back at them, no emotions showing in my eyes. They flinched, and slowly turned around. i smirked and plugged my earphones back in. I smiled and let the music pound in my ears. I couldn't wait until third block.

-Timeskip 3rd block

I grinned and headed for the door. Music, my 3rd block. I love that class. It was taught by the one and only Lyra sensei. I walked to the back of the class. Lyra sensei would teach me privately, for "medical reasons". i couldn't wait. The other students saw my aura and grinned. my smile was very rare, and very "infectious" as the teachers call it. i just loved to sing. My emotions could be expressed without being judged. i sigh and the bell rings. Lyra sensei came in and told me to go to the normal place.

Suddenly, the principal made way to the class and asked everyone to audition for the talent show. He said all the students must attend. The class groaned. i was sweating. How could i perform in front of the school? he caught my eye and smirked. I glared and then huffed. He just wanted me to sing in front of the school. I told Lyra that i didn't feel well. She understood and then she told me i could go back home. i thanked her and left.

I left the campus and suddenly smiled. The park, i decided. It had a courtyard, empty right now. I sprinted out to the park.

-At the park

My wig and my shirt was VERY uncomfortable i took both of them off and was left with a undershirt that held my DD chest, and my naturally blonde hair. my contacts, although pretty, were dry, so i took them out, left in an undershirt, skirt, now loosened to show my hips, my shoulder length blonde hair, and my mocha colored eyes. I grinned, then heard a child, a girl, crying.

"What's wrong?"

"i get sad. The boy I love doesn't love me, and to prove it, he grabbed my best friend and then kissed her."

i softly smiled, and brought her to the founain. I pulled her down and set her down. I started to wasah her face, and noticed she had long blue- black hair, and her white cat. I started to sing her a song.

**(I don't own Kelly Clarckson!) Stronger**

**You know the bed feels warmer**  
**Sleeping here alone**  
**You know I dream in colour**  
**And do the things I want**

**You think you got the best of me**  
**Think you've had the last laugh**  
**Bet you think that everything good is gone**  
**Think you left me broken down**  
**Think that I'd come running back**  
**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**They told you I was moving on over you**

**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
**I'd come back swinging**  
**You try to break me, but you see**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**  
**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**  
**In the end...**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**_[2x]_**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**(When I'm alone)**

I grinned and told her not to worry. She smiled.

"Do you want to sleep over?"

"Yes please! Call me Wendy! Can i call you nee-san?"

I grinned.

"Sure!"

Sorry for this! I am out of ideas! :'(

Love you, BYE!


	3. LOL

K.**So Right now, I have to take my finals, so I still will publish, just a bit less. I t ends in like 5 days. Poll Time! I also forgot to post that chapter... so yea. **

**LaLu:3**

**RoLu:4**

**StiCy:2**

**GraLu:2**

**LoLu:1**

**Nalu:0**

**Anyway, I would like to say that I don't know if I should make it a song fic. Dunno. Testing things. Reply, and maybe I can incorporate some of your ideas. (Yay! I use big word!) Bye and love you all! I read every one of your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Wendy's Story

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**~Orangeyblub!**

Wendy POV

While Lucy-nee and I were walking to her house, she suggested a trade, as she and I were very curious about each other. She asked me why I was crying and to 'be specific'.

_Flashback!_

_(Still Wendy's POV)_

_I_ was_ humming to myself while walking to the cafe where my boyfriend (__**Yes I changed it and the story)**__ worked. I was planning to suprise him with a pair of matching dog tags with our names ingraved on it. I walk over to the cafe and open the door, only to see my boyfriend, Eve, making out with my best friend, Sherry. I gasp in rage. They broke apart, and caught sight of me, holding a black leather box, with a dog tag with my name ingraved on it. I turn to Sherry and snap at her,_

_"You know, if you had told me this when we were at the mall, SHOPPING FOR OUR ANNIVERSERY PRESENT, if you told me, I would have been hurt, but I wouldn't have needed to waste my money! And you!" I turned to Eve, who was looking mighty sheepish, I turned to him and whispered, "Thanks for nothing a**hole. you never did anything for me, and now you go out and make out with my friend on our aniversary, and expect me to sob about it. I hate losing a friend, and that's the only reason I will cry. To make it short, I hate you both."_

_End of Flashback_

"So what about you Lucy-nee?"

"Let me start from the beginning then."

**CLIFFY!**


End file.
